


Но всё обошлось утоплением роутера

by ascendedGodhead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascendedGodhead/pseuds/ascendedGodhead
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Но всё обошлось утоплением роутера

День 1

Его, конечно, предупреждали много раз: будет больно, некомфортно и вообще проблематично жить; первые дни после операции — самые трудные, долгий период восстановления, бла-бла-бла.  
И всё равно поминутно хочется материться на всё живое и существующее.  
Он слепо ведёт рукой по столу. Дерево солнечно-тёплое и шершавое под пальцами.  
— Куда я поставил этот грёбаный стакан?  
— Левее. Не наст...чёрт. Я уберу сейчас.  
Он слышит шаги, и шорох бумаги, и шум воды. А потом Эридан кладёт обе руки на его плечи и целует в лоб. Соллуксу неуютно под повязкой, глаза жжёт, хочется содрать бинты и ткань.  
— Я знаю, что ты заебался, но, пожалуйста, потерпи. Хочешь, схожу за этой твоей дурацкой газировкой? Ты угробил её остатки.  
— Нахуй, — честно отвечает Соллукс. Ему не нужно зрение, чтобы обнять Эридана и ткнуться в поисках ласки под руку. — Попробую вырубиться.  
— Мгм, — Эридан гладит его затылок, вздыхает почти неслышно. — Я поработаю где-нибудь рядом.  
Когда Фефери возвращается домой, она находит их обоих спящими на неразобранной постели, улыбается и осторожно проскальзывает между ними, завернувшись в тонкое покрывало. Она никогда не говорит об этом, но, если гладить сонного Соллукса по шее, он сворачивается, потом расслабляется, и засыпает крепче. А Эридан постоянно оставляет очки где придётся, и утром они чаще всего оказываются на полу, и хорошо, если не треснувшими.  
Фефери никогда не говорит во внешнем мире о том, что происходит в их маленькой вселенной на троих.

День 5

— Ты прислал мне скриншот, — в голосе Соллукса даже нет раздражения, только одна бесконечная усталость, — Ты всерьёз прислал человеку после операции на глазах скриншот, чтобы он его посмотрел. Я так, блядь, тобой горжусь, чел.  
Собеседник предсказуемо дебильно оправдывается. На работе предсказуемо происходит тупейшая лажа, которая всегда происходит, когда ты пытаешься позаботиться об остатках своего здоровья и уходишь в отпуск, а в твоём отделе работают хреновы экспериментаторы.  
Он открывает ноут, устраивает его на колене, ждёт, пока подрубится рабочая сеть, щурится в монитор: зрение никак не хочет фокусироваться, и на глазах невольно выступают слёзы.  
Самое дерьмо в том, что проблема, по ходу, действительно серьёзная. Соллукс набирает наименее взбалмошную из подчинённых, и она пошагово описывает ему произошедшее, и у Соллукса начинает болеть голова, не только глаза.  
— Дойди ногами до админов и покажи им это говно.  
— Соллукс.  
— Я ведь говорил, что они торопятся с переездом на другой сервак, я ведь предупреждал.  
— Соллукс!  
Голос Фефери наконец достигает его сознания. Он прерывает звонок и убирает телефон, смотрит в сторону девушки. Даже слепому было бы очевидно, что она зла; она стоит, уперев руки в бока.  
— Я так рада, что у тебя есть дело, которому ты всегда можешь уделить время. Было бы ОЧЕНЬ МИЛО, если бы ты при этом не создавал проблем для себя и тех, кого ты любишь!  
Соллуксу мутно и душно, слова перехлёстывают удавкой горло. Оправдываться не хочется. Язвить не хочется. Соллукс Каптор не перестаёт быть Соллуксом Каптором, какая, блядь, неожиданность; мистер Да-что-с-тобой-не-так Всё.  
— Прекращай дурить. Всё, хватит, ты уже довел себя до операции, давай ты прекратишь доводить себя до слепоты?  
Он вздыхает и захлопывает ноутбук.  
— ФФ, не кричи. Я всё понял, уяснил, я говорю это очень серьёзно...  
— Даже не смей меня перебивать! Ты никогда не позволяешь позаботиться о себе. Ты никогда не думаешь о будущем! Не о каком-то дурацком абстрактном будущем, а о будущем с нами. Думаешь, мы пытаемся отобрать у тебя любимую игрушку для того, чтобы заставить расплакаться? Нет, чёрт подери! Мы пытаемся сделать так, чтобы ты жил долго и счастливо и уже подумал наконец о себе, а не о том, как выживать, или зарабатывать деньги, или о своей семье.  
На последних словах её голос замедляется и совсем стихает. Соллукс чувствует себя каменным. Соллукс не хочет реагировать. Соллукс наконец закрывает глаза.  
— Прости, — почти неслышно говорит Фефери, подходит ближе. Браслеты звякают на руке, когда она тянется к нему. — Я сказала лишнего. Но суть остаётся той же. Мы любим тебя, но мы не можем заботиться о тебе, если тебе самому плевать.  
Соллукс никогда не говорит о том, как он боится поверить в их будущее, поделенное на троих, и о том, что его не будет, если он не поверит.

  
День 17

— В них я выгляжу, как идиот.  
— Ты всегда выглядишь, как идиот, — отвечает Эридан. Вопреки словам, в его глазах светится дурацкая, нелепая влюблённость. Фефери толкает его в бок, прыскает, протягивает Соллуксу совсем чёрные широкие очки.  
— Попробуй эти.  
Соллукс смотрит на них обоих — зрение чёткое-чёткое, какого не было даже в лучшие годы до операции, обнимает молча и неловко, чувствует на спине две ладони, а потом, почти одновременно, прикосновение губ к каждой щеке.  
Нежные у Фефери, обветренные у Эридана.  
— Вы придурки и я вас люблю, но шоппинг с вами приравнивается к пытке.  
Они оба смеются, и Соллукс закрывает глаза.  
Он хочет видеть их обоих. Делить их эмоции. Быть частью их жизни. Частью планов. Они хотят того же, и он знает это, и не сомневается, и голоса в голове затихают, прекращая издевательски пророчить ему никакое, провальное будущее.  
Три билета до Флориды лежат в его сумке, Ки-Ларго ждёт, и Соллукс обещает себе — никаких рабочих ноутов. Никаких управленческих решений ФФ. Никаких творческих метаний Эй-Ди и его бесконечных торопливо набираемых текстов.  
К чёрту. Они заслужили отдых, даже если ему придётся к херам угробить всю технику в радиусе ста миль.


End file.
